


Between Battles

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur'un zırhı öyle titriyordu ki kolundaki sıyrığı bağlayan Merlin'in zorlandığını hissedebiliyordu. (4x1 Coda, Merlin/Arthur)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Battles

 

Arthur'un zırhı öyle titriyordu ki kolundaki sıyrığı bağlayan Merlin'in zorlandığını hissedebiliyordu. Ama elinde değildi, yanlarında tek bir meşale bile olmadan savunmasız bir kuzu gibi beklemek, anlaşılan onun sinirlerinin bile dayandığı son noktaydı.

 

Üzerinde dolaşan bakışları hissederek kendini savunmaya geçti, "Soğuk burası!"

 

Merlin'in yüzünde kıpırdayan ifadeden onun suyuna gideceğini okuyabiliyordu, "Öyle..."

 

Arthur içinde isyanla ayaklanan Prens'e dayanamadı, "Sen hissetmiyor musun?"

 

Üzerinde onun kadar bile katman olmayan Merlin ağır ağır kafasını iki yana salladı. Arthur nefessiz kalmış ciğerlerine bir soluk çekti, "Biliyor musun Merlin- hakkını vermek gerek, _düşündüğümden de cesursun_."

 

Tiz bir çığlık _çok daha_ yakınlarından yankılanarak kulaklarına çarparken ikisi de büzüştükleri duvarın kenarından kapattıkları kapıya baktılar.

 

Arthur nefeslerinin sıklaştığını duyabiliyordu. _Nasıl_ bir yaratık böyle bir ses çıkarırdı? Bu kadar kan dondurucu bir yankı nasıl, hangi işkence dolu ölümden sonra oluşmuştu? Onları bekleyen son da bu muydu- soğuk, buz gibi parmaklarıyla kanı çekilmiş bir ölüm?

 

Merlin'in alçak sesi onu fırıldak gibi dönen düşüncelerinden uzaklaştırdı, "Gerçekten mi? Bu bir iltifat mıydı?"

 

Cevap o düşünmeden ağzından fırladı. "Aptal olma," diye yanıtı yapıştırdı.

 

Karşısındaki tozla kirlenmiş yüz geniş bir gülümsemeyle aydınlanırken Arthur kalbini saran yumruğun biraz olsun gevşediğini hissetti, Merlin yanında, böyle sıcak gülebilirken her şey o kadar kötü olamazdı değil mi? Ellerinin titremesi hafiflerken, gene de cümlelelerin kırık dökük dökülmesine engel olamadı, "Karşılaştığım onca şeye rağmen..." diye itiraf etti, "... hiç öleceğimden endişe duymadım."

 

Mavi gözler ateşli bir ifadeyle üzerine dikildi, "Şimdi de duymamalısın."

 

Arthur yutkundu, bu- _işte bu_ , ona duyulan bu körlemesine inanç- ikisi bu lanet zindanda, sırtlarından kelimenin gerçek anlamıyla ölümün soğuk nefesi geçerken, Merlin hala ona _bu bakışla_ bakması- Arthur'un düğümlenen boğazından ancak, "Bazen beni afallatıyorsun-" kelimeleri çıkabildi.

 

Karşılığında ise Merlin'in bakışları okunamaz bir ifadeyle doldu, "Beni hiç tanıyamadın."

 

Her şeyden çok bu gerçek Arthur'un kalbini yakıyordu, dürüst cevabı dudaklarından çıkarken şimdi bile Merlin'in ona bir açık vermeyeceğini biliyordu. "Hayır."

 

"Eğer şartlar farklı olsaydı," dedi Merlin gene her zamanki gibi, "ben hep iyi arkadaş olacağımızı düşündüm."

 

_Hayır_ , demek istiyordu Arthur, _hayır_ \- Leon, Arthur'un arkadaşı olabilirdi. Lancelot, olabilirdi. Gwaine, belki. Ama Merlin? Merlin- _asla_. Bu- bu aralarındaki _şey?_ Her seferinde Arthur'un kalbini anlaşılmaz bir kuvvette sıkan _his?_ Arthur bunun _arkadaşlık_ olamayacak kadar derinden gittiğini biliyordu. Bakışları düştü, "Evet..." diye mırıldandı.

 

Merlin bir an sessiz kaldı, sonra onun kararan düşüncelerini sezmiş gibi sesi hafifçe yükseldi, "Tabi sen _bu kadar_ kibirli, çalım satan bir taş kafa olmasaydın-"

 

Bir gülüş elinde olmadan Arthur'un boğazından koptu, kendine hakim olamamıştı. Bakışları Merlin'in gülen gözleriyle bir anlığına buluştu, sonra ikisi de gözlerini birbirlerinden kaçırdı. Yanı başında Merlin çenesini dikleştirdi, "Dorocha'yı alt edeceğiz," dedi ona kendinden emin bir şekilde, "Yapacağız, Arthur. _Birlikte_."

 

Arthur başını öne eğdi, buruk bir ifade yüzünde oynadı, "Takdir ediyorum, gerçekten."

 

Sanki onu inandıramamaktan doğan bir itirazla hafifçe Merlin'in kaşları çatıldı ama suskun kaldı.

 

Arthur yavaşça, "Sen cesur bir adamsın, Merlin," dedi ona ve Merlin'in yüzündeki ifadelerin tereddüt ve inkardan geçmesini izledi. Gerçekten- bu kadar _az_ mı güveni vardı kendine Merlin'in, sürekli özverisinin onun için _ne kadar_ değerli olduğunu bilmiyor muydu? Cümlesini bir şekilde hafifletmeliydi Arthur. "-yani, savaş arasında."

 

İşe de yaradı, bir gülüş Merlin'den koparken Arthur da onunla birlikte güldü, bu bakışın sürekli orada olması için her şeyini verebilirdi Arthur. Pırıldayan gözler tekrar ona döndü ve kendinden emin bir şekilde kaşlarını kaldırdı Merlin, "Kaç kere hayatını kurtardım, bilmiyorsun."

 

Öyle kesin bir gerçeklikle söyleniyordu ki bu, Arthur'a bakışlarını kaçırmaktan ve o kibirli Prens sesini çağırmaktan başka çare bırakmıyordu- çünkü eğer bir an olsun durur ve Merlin'in - _Merlin'in!_ \- yanında olduğu bunca sene boyunca kıl payı atlattığı tehlikeleri ve savuşturduğu ölümleri düşünmeye bir başlarsa- eğer _bir başlarsa,_ Arthur bir daha asla bu susmakla haykırarak yanıtları aramak arasında kurduğu dengeyi bulamayacağını biliyordu. Onun yerine burnundan bir ses çıkarmayı yeğledi, "Eğer olur da Kral olabilirsem, seni saray soytarısı yapmam gerek."

 

Bu Merlin'i daha da güldürdü ama bu defa gülüşmelerini kesen neredeyse kulaklarının dibinde çınlayan tüyleri diken diken edici çığlıklar oldu. Dorocha'lar sonunda yerlerini saptamıştı.

 

Arthur kuruyan boğazıyla yutkundu, titreyen eli kılıcını kavrarken fısıldadı, "Derler ki şafaktan önceki zaman en karanlık anmış-"

 

Hemen dibindeki Merlin'in nefesi onu yanıtladı, "Oldukça karanlıktayız şu anda."

 

Arthur zangırdayan dişlerine engel olmaya çalışarak başını salladı ve kendini kuvvetlendirdi, "Daha fazla süremez-"

 

Yanı başında Merlin dizlerinin üzerinde doğrularak ona süründü ve elini zırhının omzuna koydu. Arthur onun duvarın arkasından bakmasını bekleyerek gözlerini kaldırdı, fakat Merlin'in büyümüş göz bebekleri sadece ona dönüktü.

 

"Hayır, süremez," diye fısıldadı Merlin ve buz kesmiş parmakları Arthur'un boynundan ensesine dokundu, sıcak bir soluk yüzüne çarparken Arthur elinde olmadan gözlerini kapadı ve dudaklarını araladı.

 

Yumuşak dudaklar, tuttuğu nefesini ciğerlerinden çekmek istercesine bir kuvvetle ona bastırdı, Merlin tüm gücüyle onu öperken Arthur'un boğazından bir ses titredi, kılıcı tutan parmakları açıldı ve eli havalandı. Ancak o bir şey yapamadan her şey olmuş bitmiş, Merlin geri çekilmişti bile.

 

Gümbür gümbür atan kalbi kulaklarındaki uğultuya katılırken tiz ciyaklamaları neredeyse ensesinde hissedebiliyordu- ancak nefesini kesen yaklaşan Dorocha'lar değildi.

 

Merlin'in gözleri, altın rengi gözleri karanlık bir gecede bir güneş gibi parlıyordu. "Beni affet, Arthur."

 

Arkalarındaki tahta kapı zangırdarken kulakları tırmalayan bir çığlıkla soğuk bir hayalet hızla onu yarıp geçti- tüm kasları gerilen Arthur olduğu yerde döndü ama bir el onu sıkıca omzundan hızla ve kuvvetle geriye itti.

 

O doğrulmaya çırpınırken kahverengi ceketli bir beden yerinden fırlayarak hızla saklandıkları köşeden çıktı, "MERLİN, HAYIR!" diye haykırdı Arthur- ama çok geçti, bir kurukafa hayaleti büyücüyü kucaklarcasına gövdesinden geçti ve hızla onu karşı duvara fırlattı.

 

Çarpılırcasına açılan kapıdan şövalyeler ellerinde bir meşaleyle çıkmamış olsaydı, Arthur ne yapıyor olurdu bilmiyordu- çünkü Merlin duvara çarpıp yere yığıldığından beri konuşma, düşünme, hareket etme yeteneklerinin hepsini onunla beraber kaybetmişti.

 

Terli alnıyla elindeki meşaleyi savuran Lancelot'un panik içindeki gözleri onunkileri buldu, "Ne oldu?!" diye haykırdı şövalye.

 

Sendeleyen adımlarla Arthur geriye döndü ve bir yığın gibi yatan Merlin'in yanına topalladı. O dizlerinin üzerine çökerken yanı başında Lancelot hızla hareketsiz bedenin yüzünü onlara çeviriyordu, Arthur ona yapmamasını bağırmak, sımsıkı gözlerini kapatmak istedi- eğer görmezse, bu _hiç olmamıştı_ \- Merlin _değil_ \- hayır- _hayır şimdi değil_ -

 

Ölümün karanlık gözleri hiç bu kadar soğuk olmamıştı.


End file.
